Seaside Hill Freefalling
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette and Bowser Jr. freefall in the tropical, lush Seaside Hill! But what happens after? You'll just have to read to find out, folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill Freefalling**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Waluigi got enough adventuring in Seaside Hill, so now its time for Toadette and Bowser Jr. to do it together. And that's just too cute. Or peachy. Whatever way works out, guess. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were at the highest peak in Seaside Hill, with Toadette eager to jump down while Bowser Jr. couldn't care less about anything.

"Let's go do something fun!" Toadette exclaimed with joy as she giggled, placing her hands in front of her.

"...Like what, dare I ask?" Bowser Jr. replied as he rolled his eyes.

Toadette rubbed the back of her head, thinking of something. "Uhh... freefalling!" She gasped with glee as she clapped her hands together.

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he sighed, agreeing with Toadette. "All right, then, let's go freefalling."

And Toadette and Bowser Jr. then went freefalling, going right off the peak and heading straight down!

"Woo! Yeah! Yeehaw! Yeahaha! Yeah!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she did several poses, while Bowser Jr. merely fell down with his arms and legs wide open.

_Fifteen seconds later..._

"...Junior?" Toadette asked curiously after glancing down below.

Bowser Jr. opened his eyes and looked at Toadette. "Yeah, Toadette?"

"Why did we jump over the edge instead of taking the elevator?" Toadette asked.

Quick peek back at the peak, where there was a golden elevator ready for anyone to take.

"Because you wanted to freefall." Bowser Jr. replied as he yawned.

"Did I?" Toadette chimed cutely, being too kawaii to handle.

"Yeah." Bowser Jr. simply replied.

"Really?" Toadette asked again curiously, titling her head to the right in a sickengly cute fashion.

"Yep." Bowser Jr. replied as he folded his arms and nodded his head.

"Oh." Toadette stated with a smile, turning back around and facing forward.

Toadette and Bowser Jr. then looked down, to see that they were close to the ground. They glanced at each other and screamed as they held onto each other, crashing into the ground, going through and landing at the bottom of a pit, that was covered with smooth green leaves. Toadette trembled with fright as Bowser Jr. opened his eyes, gasping in joy as he let go of Toadette.

"Are we dead?" Toadette whimpered as she placed her hands by her face.

Bowser Jr. laughed as he pointed up. "No, mah girl! We survived! Do you know what this means?"

"It means we're cute?" Toadette admitted while giggling.

Bowser Jr. laughed, patting Toadette on the head. "No, it means we're awesome! Now let's go on an adventure!"

And then Toadette and Bowser Jr. went on an adventure, climbing out of the hole and heading westward in the wonderful land of Seaside Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were on their cute, little awesome adventure in Seaside Hill, when they came across a particular object.

"Junior, what's dat?" Toadette asked as she pointed at a hideous, red colored Eggpawn, who was simply standing there innocently.

Bowser Jr. stuck out his tongue as he scoffed. "Oh, it's just an Eggpawn. Here, let me handle him." He approached the Eggpawn.

The Eggpawn gawked as he took several steps back, trembling with fright. "S-stand back! I'm a deadly foe!"

Bowser Jr. laughed as he wagged his right index finger at the Eggpawn. "What are you talking about? You have nothing on you."

The Eggpawn gulped as he placed up his robotic fists. "Yeah? Well... say that to my fearsome fork!" He then took out a simple fork.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette narrowed their eyes as they glanced at each other, and then back at the Eggpawn.

"...A fork... is that it? Really?" Toadette remarked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh... yes." The Eggpawn stated surely.

Bowser Jr. slapped his forehead as he sighed. "This shouldn't be long, Toadette." Bowser Jr. then rammed right into the Eggpawn by ricocheting inside his green spiky shell, destroying the robot with ease.

Toadette clapped with glee as she cheered Bowser Jr. on, who posed coolly while spinning out of his shell. Suddenly, a huge horde of red colored eggpawns surrounded Toadette and Bowser Jr.

"Well, this sucks," Bowser Jr. muttered as he and Toadette went back to back, preparing themselves as the eggpawns came closer and closer.

"What do we do now, Junior sweety?" Toadette cooed as she gulped, trembling.

Bowser Jr. thought for a moment as he replied, "I'll tell you, Toadette, right after these following upcoming commercial breaks!"

Toadette stared oddly at Bowser Junior. "Say what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were surrounded by all sides. They knew this would not be easy. In fact, Toadette began singing to bring down the guard of the Eggpawns, while Bowser Jr. ricocheted around in his green spiky shell, destroying all of the robots in their place with ease. As Bowser Jr. stood on his two legs and gave a thumbs up sign to Toadette, another horde of eggpawns emerged from the ground, shaking the earth as they circled in. Toadette screamed in shock as she ran behind Bowser Jr., who took out his magic Paintbrush and began firing rainbow shots at the Eggpawns, breaking them down easily.

"Gee, Bowser Jr., I had no idea there were so many robots!" Toadette stated, astonished.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he replied to Toadette while knocking out the incoming eggpawns, "Toadette, in all my times of coming here, these heaps of metal have been jokes. Nowhere even close to challenging."

And as the last of the regular eggpawn were destroyed, a huge purple eggpawn with the egg hammer appeared, slamming the earth with one powerful swing. Bowser Jr. and Toadette fell flat on their faces as the eggpawn approached them, readying his hammer.

"Owie... I think I crushed a nail," Toadette groaned in pain as she got up, gasping as she stated, "Oh wait, I don't have a nail!" She then looked up, screaming in horror as the eggpawn raised his foot.

Bowser Jr. shook hishead, quickly seeing what was going to happen to Toadette. Slapping himself across the face, Bowser Jr. slid over towards Toadette, pushing her out of the way as he hid into his spiky shell, the spikes causing the eggpawn to stumble backwards, falling on his back as he also dropped his hammer. Realizing that Bowser Jr. did his part, Toadette ran towards the fallen eggpawn, jumping in mid air and performing a ground pound on the eggpawn, wounding it. Toadette did two more ground pounds, and then she took cover in the bushes, grabbing Bowser Jr. as he popped out of his shell, to see the eggpawn exploding into several mechanical pieces, along with the hammer exploding. Toadette and Bowser Jr. cheered as they gave each other a high five, congratulating each other.

"You did great, Toadette!" Bowser Jr. commented as he pumped his fists, "Thanks for covering for me!"

Toadette giggled as she rubbed the back of her head, replying, "Oh Junior, you know it's always best when it comes to you!"

Several seconds passed as Toadette and Bowser Jr. looked around, seeing nothing else to ruin the moment. They then glanced at each other, smiling as they lowered their eyes.

"So... you want to give me some good sugar as my reward?" Toadette said naughtily, giggling as she winked.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, remarking, "You betcha, Toadette. I'll be glad to ricochet all over your sweet, tender body..."

And thus, Toadette and Bowser Jr. proceeded to make the sugary goodness, under the watchful eyes of the tropical palm trees and under the clear blue skies of good ol' Seaside Hill.

"...Do you mind?" Toadette and Bowser Jr. both remarked as they angrily stared at the screen.

**THE END**


End file.
